A cutting tool generally serves for machining a workpiece from which material is removed in chips. For this purpose, the cutting tool comprises a number of cutting edges that engage the material. The chips produced are then typically transported away via a flute.
When the workpiece is machined, the cutting edge is abraded and the cutting tool is worn down in the region of the cutting edge. In order to improve the stability of the cutting edge, its cutting properties, and the service life of the cutting tool, it is basically possible to additionally coat them, i.e. to form a cutting edge with a coating made of a hard material. With such hard material coatings, there is however the problem that the susceptibility to cracking increases with increasing layer thickness, in particular in the region of the sharp cutting edge. Oftentimes, only limited layer thicknesses can therefore be applied. Higher layer thicknesses in the region of the cutting edge also result in undesired round edges, since the material (that is typically applied using the PVD or CVD method) is increasingly deposited on the edge. In particular in the region of the cutting edge, there is therefore also the risk of micro-cracks in the coating and it chipping off of the base substrate.
Reaming tools, also called reamers, are typically used as finishing tools to produce boreholes with high precision or to finely machine them. Reaming tools of this type can be learned from WO 2014 197000 A, WO 2014 127105 A, or U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,169 896 A, for example. Such reaming tools comprise at their periphery at least one, typically several (reaming) cutting edges distributed on their periphery. A precise adjustment of the radial position of the cutting edges is thereby essential in finishing tools.